


Tension

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: You're Corey Graves' little sister, but you secretly have a crush on his best friend, Baron Corbin. The only problem is Baron seems to despise you and always makes little comments to Corey about dragging you along. He wins his first championship and runs into you backstage where yet another argument erupts between you which leads to an interesting situation in his locker room later.





	Tension

Your brother was Corey Graves, and because the two of you were close, he would often bring you to WWE shows and events with him. So, of course, he had brought you with him to Wrestlemania, the most significant event of the year. You were standing backstage with Renee and a few of the other girls while Corey was at ringside doing commentary.

You saw Baron pass you on his way to Gorilla for his match.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he glanced at you.

“Did Corey really have to bring you along?”

“Do you always have to be an ass?” You retorted.

“Just stay out of the way.” He said as if he thought you were going to ruin the show or interfere somehow.

“Why don’t you just focus on Ambrose?” You said with a smirk.

“Don’t worry about that, princess, he’ll be a cakewalk.”

You immediately shot him a glare. You hated when he called you princess. There were a lot of things he did that bothered you, but that one always seemed to get under your skin. You were not a child! But that’s all Baron treated you as. A child. Just his best friends, little sister. You hardly ever talked to him, and when he did, it was snarky comments or rude remarks. And you didn’t know what you ever did to make him hate you? You hardly talked to him? What on earth could you have possibly done to make him hate you so much?

“Is that why you got moved to the Pre-Show?” You challenged.

The smirk immediately left his lips as he looked down at you.

“You better watch what you say.” He said.

“Or what? What are you going to do? Hurt your best friend’s sister?”

“Corey isn’t here to fight your battle for you,” Baron said.

“I don’t need Corey to fight my battles for me. I can handle myself just fine.” You said.

“Corbin, five minutes!” One of the backstage producers yelled from down the hallway.

Baron rolled his eyes at you and then turned and continued making his way to Gorilla.

“God he is so annoying!” You groaned as you turned back to the girls.

“What’s with you two? You guys are always going at it.” Renee said.

“He’s a jerk! He is always like that to me. I don’t think he’s ever said one nice thing to me! It’s like he only sees me as Corey’s little sister like I’m a kid or something. He thinks he’s God’s gift to wrestling and he’s not!” You said as you let out some of your frustration.

“You sure it’s that? You sure seemed to eye his muscles there.” Becky said with a smirk and a nudge to your arm.

“Me? Eye him? Never. He’s so full of himself. What would anyone see in him?” You asked, hoping to cover your real feelings.

You had been crushing on Baron since you first met him. His long hair, his muscles, his tattoos. He was perfection. But you couldn’t let anyone know how you felt, especially your brother. You would never be able to look at your brother again if he found out you had a crush on his best friend. And besides Baron obviously had no interest in you what so ever, unless it was to pick an argument with you.

You stood backstage with the girls and watched Dean and Baron’s match. You knew that Baron was getting some steam behind him, but you were shocked when he hit Ambrose with the End of Days and hooked the leg for the 1-2-3.

He snatched the belt from the ref’s hands and held it above his head as he looked into the camera with a smug smirk.

As much as you hated to admit it to yourself, seeing him with that title in his hands and that smug grin on his face with his hair pulled back and sweat dripping down his chest over his tattoos and muscles made you wet. That attitude of not giving a crap what anyone thinks of him made you more excited than you’d liked to admit.

You were standing backstage talking to Natalya when you saw Baron making his way down the hallway with the IC Title slung over his shoulder and that smug smirk still plastered on his face. You were hoping he would just keep walking so that you wouldn’t have to have another argument, but he stopped in front of you with a smirk.

“Told you Ambrose wouldn’t be a problem.” He said.

“You think you’re so great, don’t you?” You challenged him.

“I don’t think. I know.” He said before flashing you another smirk.

“Guys, I’m out of here. I can’t take listening to another argument between you guys.” Natalya said as she turned and walked away.

That left you and Baron alone for the first time all night. You had no idea what to say. He looked down at you expectantly like he was waiting for something? What was he expecting from you? A rude comment? Congratulations? One thing for sure was that you knew you couldn’t let him know how turned on you were from the sight of sweat running down his chest and the Intercontinental Championship hanging off his shoulder.

You opened your mouth to say something, but he cut you off.

“Save it. I’m not in the mood for this right now, Y/n.”

“Really? You just won the Intercontinental Championship at Wrestlemania, and you’re still in a bad mood, Corbin? You’re so ungrateful! You know how many guys would kill for that?”

“Whatever.” He shook you off as he turned to walk away.

“Such a dick.” You muttered under your breath.

You didn’t mean for him to hear you, but he did. And you saw his head snap up and look at you and when you looked into his eyes, there was a fire that you had never seen before.

“Don’t test me, Y/n.” He said as he took a step towards you, causing you to back up until your back hit the concrete wall behind you.

You swallowed and then decided that you weren’t going to back down. You weren’t going to let him do this to you.

“Or what, Baron? What are you gonna do? You gonna hit me?” You challenged as you put your hand on your right hip.

“I think you secretly want me.” He said.

Your eyes widened at his words. Where did that come from? You weren’t sure what you were expecting him to say, but it wasn’t that!

“And your face tells me, I’m right.” He said with another smirk.

“In your dreams Corbin. You’re crazy if you think I want you!”

“I think I make you crazy. I see how nervous I make you. How you always look down when I’m around. I think you want me. I think you want me to shove you up against a wall and kiss you just to shut you up-“

You didn’t mean for it to come out, but you couldn’t stop the little whimper that escaped your lips.

He took a step towards you closing the gap between you. He put his hands on your waist and leaned down. His lips were just inches from yours when his eyes moved to yours.

“Just say the words.” He whispered.

“Kiss me.” You said.

Within a second his lips were on yours, and he was pushing you up against the wall. His lips were soft, but the kiss was rough. You had imagined what kissing Baron would be like for so long. And now it was happening. He pulled away from the kiss, before lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway to his locker room.

He shut the door and immediately pushed you up against it before putting his lips on yours again. His tongue slipped into your mouth as he reached down and grabbed the back of your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your hands moved to his hair, lightly tugging on it.

He let out a deep groan and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of you pulling on his hair. His lips moved from your down to your neck where he started sucking on the skin.

“Take your shirt off for me, baby.” He said as he pulled away to catch his breath.

You reached down and pulled your shirt over your head leaving you in just your bra.

“Fuck,” Baron said as he eyed you before his lips made their way down to your chest, lightly nipping at the soft skin of your breast that wasn’t covered by your lacy strapless bra.

He reached behind you and unclasped your bra with one hand letting it fall to the floor. He put his hands on your ass for support as he carried you over to the couch in the room before laying you down and climbing on over you.

His lips went back to your breast as he slowly kissed down your chest again, one hand massaging your right breast, his other hand holding tight on your waist.

“Baron?”

“Hmmm.”

“Touch me. Please.” You breathed out.

“Yeah? You want me to touch you, baby?” He said as he pulled away from your chest.

He reached down and unbuttoned your shorts before hooking his fingers into them and the waist of your panties. He slid them down your legs, and you saw him lick his lips as he looked down at your exposed pussy.

“God, you’re perfect.” He muttered more to himself than to you.

He reached down, and you felt him run his finger up the wetness of your pussy, teasing you.

You lifted your hips up to meet his hand, hoping to relieve some of the tensions.

“Baron please-“

You were cut off by him sliding a finger into you. You closed your eyes and laid your head back against the armrest as you took in the feeling of his finger pumping inside you.

“That feels good, baby?”

“Y-yes,” you moaned out. “S-so good.”

He then slid a second finger inside of you, causing another moan to escape your lips. He pumped his fingers fast and hard and then leaned down and softly sucked on your clit.

“F-fuck Baron…d-don’t stop!” You moaned out as your back arched off the couch.

“I’ve been waiting so long to see you squirming under me. Fuck you’re so sexy!”

“I’m so close, Baron.”

He added a third finger at your words and started to flick your clit with his tongue. It was enough to send you over the edge as your head rolled back and your back arched off the cushion as you came on Baron’s mouth.

He licked up all of your juices and helped you through your high until you calmed down.

“Think you can do that one more time for me? Only on my dick this time?”

“Yes. Please fuck me, Baron.”

He laughed before he stood up to take his boots and ring tights off. You expected him to climb over you, but instead, he sat down and grabbed your hand.

“Want you, to ride my cock,” he said as he pulled you onto his lap. You straddled him and took his cock in your hands. It was hard, and the tip was oozing precum.

You slowly slid down onto him, feeling him stretch you as you sunk down further. Baron let out a deep groan and grabbed your ass as his head rolled back. You lifted your hips and then dropped back down, starting slow but quickening your pace.

Once the uncomfortable feeling went away, you began to bounce quickly up and down his cock.

“That feel good? You like fucking yourself on my cock, baby?”

You nodded as you bit your lip to hold back your moans.

“Don’t hold back, baby. Wanna hear you say my name.” He said as his hands helped guide your hips faster.

“Baron,” you moaned out.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Baron said as he thrust his hips up to meet yours.

“Come on baby, you gonna cum for me?”

You nodded. “I’m so close.”

“Come on Y/n, cum for me. Cum all over my cock.” He said.

He then reached down and ran his thumb over your clit. You felt the knot in your lower stomach burst as your orgasm hit you. Your muscles clenched around Baron and he came with a loud groan just a few seconds after you.

You collapsed onto his body, your forehead resting on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around your waist. The only sound in the room was your heavy breathing as you both struggled for air.

“Shit, Y/n, didn’t know you had it in you.” He said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked as you pulled away to look at him.

“Thought you were an innocent good girl.” He said as he looked into your eyes.

“Well, you were wrong.” You said.

“I like you, Y/n.” He said.

“I like you too, Baron.” You said as you felt the blush creep to your cheeks.

Your eyes widened as you realized what had just happened. You had only had sex with your brother’s best friend. Corey would kill both of you if he found out.

“What? What is it?” He asked.

“Corey-“

“He doesn’t have to know,” Baron said.

“But-“

“It’ll be our secret, okay? And if he finds out, I’ll take care of it okay?”

“Baron-“

“Shh, it’ll be fine.” He said as he leaned forward and pecked your lips to calm you down.

“So you don’t hate me?” You asked.

“No. I’ve always thought you were cute. Just didn’t think I had a chance. Thought you hated me and you were my best friend’s little sister…” he said.

“I thought you hated me. You’ve never said anything nice to me.” You said.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ve treated you like shit. And you didn’t deserve it.” He had said before he gave you another peck. He then reached up and put his hand on the back of your head deepening the kiss.

He pulled away and looked at you with a smirk, “round two in the shower?”

“Definitely.” You said before you kissed him again.

“Try to keep it quiet this time you filthy animals!” You heard Sami Zayn say from outside the door.

“Shut it Zayn!” Baron said with a smirk before he stood up with you in his arms and made his way to the shower.


End file.
